<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>someone to hear your prayers / someone who cares by carrionkidafterdark (carrionkid)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592451">someone to hear your prayers / someone who cares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionkid/pseuds/carrionkidafterdark'>carrionkidafterdark (carrionkid)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (Comics), Marvel (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>It's Eat His Pussy Tuesday, M/M, Oral Sex, T-Dick, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, trans porn by trans author</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionkid/pseuds/carrionkidafterdark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>if you want the rewards of t-dick blowjobs, you must submit to the mortifying ordeal of my bullseye erotica. some horny shit, set in the devil in the details verse becaues i'm nothing if not predictable.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Might not want to admit it, but nights out always get Matty’s blood up. Sure, he's still playing at being the altar boy, but Bullseye knows he likes it. Might not have a sixth sense like Matty seems to, but he <i>knows.</i></p>
<p>They're dressed nice, spent the evening at some board meeting in Elektra's stead, since she's spending a weekend in Greece trying to clean things up with her ties over there. Everything went just fucking peachy 'til the end of the event. Some fucker tried to corner them as everyone headed on home, gave Bullseye a reason to get his knuckles bloody.</p>
<p>Figures the poor guy didn't even know who they were, but that doesn't matter much. All he cares about is the way Matty grabbed his wrist, so damn tight he could feel his heart doing flips, and told him to <i>behave himself.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lester | Benjamin "Dex" Poindexter/Matt Murdock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>someone to hear your prayers / someone who cares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Might not want to admit it, but nights out always get Matty’s blood up. Sure, he's still playing at being the altar boy, but Bullseye knows he likes it. Might not have a sixth sense like Matty seems to, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They're dressed nice, spent the evening at some board meeting in Elektra's stead, since she's spending a weekend in Greece trying to clean things up with her ties over there. Everything went just fucking peachy 'til the end of the event. Some fucker tried to corner them as everyone headed on home, gave Bullseye a reason to get his knuckles bloody.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Figures the poor guy didn't even know who they were, but that doesn't matter much. All he cares about is the way Matty grabbed his wrist, so damn tight he could feel his heart doing flips, and told him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>behave himself.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he knows Red </span>
  <em>
    <span>likes </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. Somewhere deep down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time they make it back home, he hardly gets through the door before Matty pins him to the wall, nipping at Bullseye's lower lip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They're not so different after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But there's been a warm feeling pooling at the base of his stomach for </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours</span>
  </em>
  <span>, since Matty put a hand on his thigh under the table at dinner, and it's only gotten worse since he beat the shit outta the unlucky sap after the function. Damn near driving him crazy now, and they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>off the clock so he can do something about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kinda rocks his hips forward, eyes screwed shut as Matty keeps on kissing him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then, he remembers Red's grip on his wrist, how flushed he got when Matty told him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>behave. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He can do that, just for tonight. Especially since Elektra won't be back until tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He breaks away, fingers hooked in Matty's belt-loops. Licks his lips, thinks about how they taste like Red's.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're eager, aren't you?" Matty laughs, flips them around so now </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>back's to the wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't fuckin' know the half of it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Bullseye drops to his knees, never been much of a praying man, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>god </span>
  </em>
  <span>does it feel right. Almost feels like he could see heaven looking up into Red's glassy eyes, lips spit-shined and swollen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bullseye fumbles with his belt, doesn't want to look away from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Matty decides to help him, undoes it easily, leaves his hands resting there, "I'm not sure if it'll--"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Trust me," Bullseye purrs, pressing little kisses to Red's knuckles for emphasis.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, he pops the button on Matty's slacks, unzips his fly. Feels like the anticipation might damn near kill him, but he doesn't wanna rush it. They've got some time. Besides, he thinks it'll work out better if he lets Red take control, at least for now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There's a weighted few seconds, settling like a stone in the pit of his stomach, where Matty doesn't do anything, doesn't say anything. And he'll try to not take it personally if Red backs out, 'cos he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>it's not about him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But finally, Matty pulls his slacks and boxers down to his mid thigh. Kinda sighs in a way that makes Bullseye's guts </span>
  <em>
    <span>twinge </span>
  </em>
  <span>when he grabs Matty's thigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's even better when he leans in and kisses Matty's clit, teases out this low, gasping </span>
  <em>
    <span>moan</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he's gotta thank god for making Matty so </span>
  <em>
    <span>sensitive.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Truth be told, it's his first time seeing it like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. In the shower, sure, but whenever they fuck, even though it's just the three of 'em, Matty's almost always got a harness on with whatever goddamn dick he pleases. But this is fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonderful. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>trust</span>
  </em>
  <span> is almost as intoxicating as the smell of Matty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's big enough to suck on, so he does. Gentle, careful, testing the waters. He holds right on Matty's thigh, hoping he leaves little fingerprint bruises behind. And he can feel every twitch of Red's legs, eyes cast up to where he's biting his lip, face flushed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And finally, Matty moans, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You're so…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bullseye circles his thumb over Red's thigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His panting would be more than enough to stoke the fire, the warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach and between his legs, but then Matty works his hands through Bullseye's short crop of hair, nails tracing carefully over his scalp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good boy," Red murmurs, "You're such a good boy."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's a damn good thing he's already on the floor, 'cos otherwise he'd be weak in the knees. And the only thing in the whole fucking world that matters is getting Matty to keep on singing his praises. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pauses for just a second to breathe, but it's enough time to get Matty rolling his hips, pressing back against his slightly open mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now who's eager?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He laughs ever so softly, lips slick with spit, willing and ready to take Matty all over again. And then, he gets back to work, letting Red rock into his mouth, set the pace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And a smart boy, too," Matty adds, "You know just what I want."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, he doesn't even care if he comes tonight. It's worth it just for this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he wants to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>better. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Snakes his free hand up between Matty's legs, feeling out the sticky warmth there with two fingers. Doesn't tell Bullseye to stop or anything, and he sure as hell isn't gonna pause to ask. Figures Matty would let him know if this is too much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slips one finger inside, makes his altar boy </span>
  <em>
    <span>moan </span>
  </em>
  <span>before he even starts to work it in and out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah-another one," Matty chokes out, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, he's happy to oblige. So he adds a second finger slowly, doesn't wanna hurt him, doesn't wanna give him more than he can handle. Red's tough, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but he's overwhelmed real easy. It’s one thing for him to take a beating, another thing to set him off during </span>
  <em>
    <span>this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Matty keeps whining, breath hitching, and it's enough encouragement for Bullseye to speed up. Tries his damn best to keep up a good pace while still letting Red practically fuck his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good, good boy, keep going," Matty pants, "I'm almost--"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bullseye knows damn well he's almost there. Matty's thigh twitches suddenly, feels like he's gotta hold him steady. He sucks hard on Matty's clit, manages to look up </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>in time to see those beautiful fucking eyes roll back in his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He eases up a mite, while Matty shakes and shakes, tightening around his fingers and gasping for air. Wants to work him through it, 'cos it's something real fucking special to take care of a guy like this, to take over when he can't think straight, but Bullseye doesn't want to push him too far.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elektra isn't as careful, but they've been at it for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She's had ages to get used to those times when the aftermath is too damn much, when Matty can't even lie back in bed 'cos he can't handle how the fabric feels, nerves raw and frayed after he's finished. Elektra likes to drive him to his damn limits, and Matty seems to love her all the more for it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not that Bullseye could do that. As in, he hasn't earned the right, the trust. But he doesn't have it in him, either. He's in it for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>praise</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For Matty raking over his scalp and saying, breathless, "Good job."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bullseye kisses the v of his hip, still holding him steady. If it weren't right after, maybe he'd graze his teeth over one of the old scars there, but instead he just stays there, nuzzling against it while he eases his fingers out of his altar boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matty gasps, tightening his grip on Bullseye's short hair. So, he looks up at him, wide-eyed and fucking reverent, and that devil of his just </span>
  <em>
    <span>grins</span>
  </em>
  <span>, kind of crooked and self-assured, even though he's still fucked out and flushed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But if there's anything Bullseye loves, needs more than anything, it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>attention</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And he's got an audience now, just hopes Matty can tell what he's </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing </span>
  </em>
  <span>when he slides his two slicked fingers into his mouth. Wants Red to know how much he wants him, how much he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs </span>
  </em>
  <span>him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matty's hand trails down to his cheek, thumbing over it carefully. Makes him all the more riled up, more desperate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>whines </span>
  </em>
  <span>when Red moves his hand away, pulls his pants back up and straightens himself out a mite. Feels like the moment might be over and he's just left aching and alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But then, Matty reaches down, catching his arm firmly, but not so tight he couldn't break loose, "You alright?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So maybe he didn't manage to bite back that whine as much as he thought he did. Or maybe Red managed to pick up on how tense he just got. Whatever it is, Matty helps him up, too. Which is a fucking blessing, 'cos his joints hurt like hell now that he's not lost in the moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he's standing, he tangles his fingers in Red's hair, kisses him all slow and needy. Wonders if Matty can taste himself on his lips, when he licks into Bullseye's mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Now," Red pulls back a little, still breathing heavy, "Now, let's take care of </span>
  <em>
    <span>you."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Bedroom, please? Fuckin' sore as hell now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Matty pops open the top button on Bullseye's dress shirt, "We might not make it that far. How about the couch?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good enough for me," he laughs, kinda lazy, focused on the warmth in the pit of his stomach, the desperate need to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>touched</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sure is nice, knowing he can take care of Matty, and Matty'll take care of him. A guy could almost get used to it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>